


Victims of the night - Ночные жертвы

by Altra_Realta



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Conversations, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta
Summary: Гарак обернулся и застыл с широко раскрытыми глазами; его зрачки очень сильно сузились.— Что, почему?.. — Джулиан начал неловко вертеться в ограниченном пространстве.Гарак сильно сжал его запястье:— Не оборачивайтесь. Смотрите на меня.





	Victims of the night - Ночные жертвы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Victims of the night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659472) by [tinsnip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinsnip/pseuds/tinsnip). 



> Благодарность бете - [Arianne Martell ](http://fanfics.me/user88367)  
> Also available on [fanfics](http://fanfics.me/fic124020) and [ficbook](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7615835).

— Не оборачивайтесь, доктор.

Они шлепали по воде, прижавшись друг к другу, продираясь сквозь камни и обломки цементных блоков. Разрушенная фабрика — не особо приятное место. Было слишком темно — спасибо богу за зрение Гарака, и слишком жарко, по крайней мере, для Джулиана. И еще было очень, очень тесно, и это доставляло Гараку явный дискомфорт.

Но пока что Гарак справлялся, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не обернулся и не застыл с широко раскрытыми глазами; его зрачки очень сильно сузились.

— Что, почему?.. — Джулиан начал неловко вертеться в ограниченном пространстве.

Гарак сильно сжал его запястье:

— Не оборачивайтесь. Смотрите на меня.

Хватка Гарака грозила синяком, и Джулиан попытался выдернуть руку, но безрезультатно.

— Гарак, пустите меня!

— Доверьтесь мне и не оборачивайтесь.

Это был кардассианский туннель, а Гарак знал, что обитает в кардассианских туннелях. Что было неплохо для Гарака.

— О чём вы умалчиваете?…

— Послушайте, доктор. Поговорите со мной. Да, вы ведь так и не поняли, что двигало Киром, не так ли?

Судя по всему, Гарак выбрал подходящий момент, чтобы спятить. Джулиан снова попытался вырваться из его хватки.

— Что… что вы…

— Вы не поняли. Ох уж этот интеллектуализм, так любимый в вашей Федерации… — в голосе Гарака послышался гнев.

— Я и не пони…

Голос Гарака обжигал, как палящее солнце Вулкана:

— Не оборачивайтесь. Просто слушайте меня. Заткнитесь, сосредоточьтесь и отвечайте.

— Я…

Гарак выдвигал противоречивые требования. Но он не сердился, он — что? Боялся? Джулиан слышал биение собственного сердца, а еще постукивание и шорохи, словно кто-то двигался. Может быть, сам Джулиан просто пах не так, как еда, а Гарак, возможно, пах именно так, как должна была пахнуть еда. И единственным, кто сейчас был между тем, для кого Гарак пах как еда, и едой, был он, Джулиан.

— Да. Ладно. Хорошо.

Гарак быстро кивнул, немного выпустив запястье Джулиана, но его рука все равно осталась там же, где и была, и Джулиан чувствовал его грубые и холодные пальцы на своей коже. Голос Гарака стал нетерпелив:

— Итак. Кир.

— Да, Кир. Хорошо… — Джулиан сглотнул. — Ведомый… инстинктом самосохранения.

— Да ладно?

— Разве так не всегда происходит?

— Продолжайте.

Джулиан не отводил взгляда от глаз Гарака и старался не увидеть в них то, что могло оказаться у него за спиной. Ему было нужно продолжать издавать звуки — а это звуки? Но не вопить, не орать. Люди издают звуки, и эти звуки не нравятся тому, кого можно разглядеть в глазах Гарака.

— Ладно, Кир… его семья приезжает, скоро им все станет известно. Киру приходится что-то решать, ему нужно определиться, иначе ситуация в таком подвисшем состоянии… и неспособность Кира хоть что-то предпринять уронит его в глазах семьи.

— В самом деле? О... Замрите.

Что-то двигалось? Прямо возле его ног, там было нечто...

— Я…

— Говорите. Не двигайтесь. Продолжайте говорить.

— Так что да, не имеет никакого значения, какой поступок Кир совершит, добродетельный или нет, потому что именно то, что он ничего не сделал, уже делает его недостойным наследником. Знаете, это смешно, человечество любит судить по двойным стандартам, мы говорим — давай, поступи по велению совести, не вмешивайся, ведь так? Возможно, Кир именно так и сделал, нет? Или это не считается выбором?

— Это не совсем так. — Гарак говорил слишком быстро и смотрел куда-то в сторону. — Не в этой ситуации. Это просто подтвердило бы семье и всем прочим, что Кир не в состоянии принять решение или, что еще хуже, небрежно относится к возможным последствиям. Бездействие не подходит там, где на кону судьбы стольких людей. Помните Гамлета?

Даже в этом месте, где в живот Джулиана упирался какой-то камень, лицо покрывал слой грязи, а за спиной что-то ползало, слова Гарака задевали за живое.

— Нет нужды рассказывать мне о Гамлете, Гарак. Вы прекрасно знаете, что именно я вас с ним познакомил.

На мгновение глаза Гарака расширились от удовольствия, но затем он снова перевел взгляд в сторону.

— Поспорим об этом как-нибудь в другой раз. Сейчас мы говорим о Кире.

Джулиан попятился в сторону от опасности:

— Да. Да. Именно поэтому Кир решает нанять адвоката дьявола. Хотя и не хочет этого. Хотя он знает, что положит конец карьере Гемары. Гемаре и ее семье придется решать, что делать, и переложить ответственность на них для Кира вполне приемлемо. В противном случае Киру придется взять вину на себя, и это уже не так приемлемо.

— Но в книге казалось, что он доволен наймом того негодяя...

— Ну, он, конечно, озвучивал это именно так, но мы не знаем, что у него было на уме на самом деле. И да, я…

Гарак уже не смотрел на него, и дыхание у него было медленным и размеренным, а губы с каждым выдохом сжимались все сильнее. Держался он неестественно прямо.

Ему не стоит задавать этот вопрос…

— На что вы все время смотрите?

— Так, ничего особенного. — Гарак словно отмахнулся от Джулиана, его глаза оставались все такими же широкими, а зрачки — суженными. — Давайте продолжим. Докажите, что я неправ, доктор: Кир рад свалить на Гемару весь хаос, так это оправдывает его лично перед его семьей. И мы никогда не найдем ничего, что это опровергнет.

— А что насчет Гемары?

Гарак моргнул, зрачки стали больше, потом снова сузились.

— Продолжайте.

— Он сводит все её старания на нет.

— Разумеется. Гемара же опозорена перед всеми, — опять отмахнулся Гарак.

— Нет, нет, ему стыдно.

— Да ладно?

— Да, и Кир не может вынести того, что дело Гемары начало приносить плоды. Это его прикончит. — Джулиан попытался изменить положение, но не смог, даже пошевелиться не смог. Гарак снова предупреждающе стиснул его руку.

— Вы придали действиям Кира куда больше оснований, чем я мог предположить.

Голос Джулиана задрожал, но он не остановился. Гнев тоже отличный стимул, хороший спор способен снять напряжение.

— Вы никогда не допускаете, что кто-либо из вашего окружения достаточно умён. Либо мотивирован и увлечён. По-вашему, все или аморальны, или подвержены слепым страстям, и иногда мне кажется, что вы не представляете себе человека, у которого сочетается и то, и другое.

— Простите?

— Простите, но я сейчас говорю. Вы называете Гамлета пустышкой, Элизабет превращаете в несмышленого ребенка. Зато к Бруту относитесь свысока, но снисходительно. Каждый раз вы на стороне того, кто творит зло. Знаете что? Многие злодеи, которых вы так нежно любите, подвержены тем же слепым страстям, что и положительные персонажи!

— Доктор, я…

— А это уже вас не слишком хорошо характеризует, знаете ли. Создается впечатление, что ваше воображение ограничено, но этого быть не может. Уверены, что не можете представить себе человека, который потакает своим страстям, прекрасно оценивая свои шансы? Или на Кардассии подобное невозможно? Может ли подобное происходить на той Кардасии, какой вы её себе вообразили?

Гарак моргнул. Спор, возможно, зашел чересчур далеко.

— Я… я… Гарак, простите. Я совсем не имел в виду…

— Ну что вы, доктор, — Гарак улыбнулся. — Все ваши доводы приняты. И, кстати, оно ушло.

— Что? Я…

Джулиан невольно оглянулся и увидел.

В тени не было ничего, кроме капель воды.

Гарак все еще улыбался, и взгляд его был странным и шальным.

— У вас были отличные аргументы, доктор. Вы искусно поспорили со мной, не выказав ни капли страха.

— Мы живы?

— Ну да. — Гарак потряс руками, будто прогоняя судорогу, и повертел головой из стороны в сторону, словно у него болела шея. — Должен сказать, меня это взбодрило.

— И совершенно не напугало. — От облегчения Джулиан почти захихикал, но сдержался от проявления чувств.

— Не в такой приятной компании. Теперь предлагаю удвоить усилия в поисках выхода, пока наш изумительный зритель не вернулся повидать нас снова.

Гарак повернулся, снова шлепнулся на четвереньки и пополз вдоль камней. Джулиан озадаченно моргнул и последовал за ним.


End file.
